1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically distributing food to fish in an aquarium. More specifically, the invention distributes the food without food loss due to moisture adhesion in the delivery system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates an abundance of automatic fish feeding devices for aquariums. Most the known systems have a moisture buildup problem which contaminates the fish food and also clogs the dispensing mechanism. Also, many of the prior art systems do not protect the fish food from environmental effects or pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,979, issued Aug. 18, 1992 to Baird et al. discloses a solenoid activated plunger for dispensing fish food requiring a manual operation in order to dispense food of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,125, issued Feb. 20, 1973 to Sanders discloses an automatic fish food dispenser that is positioned outboard of the aquarium requiring special positioning of the aquarium and leveling of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,438, issued Feb. 1, 1994 to McLaughlin discloses an aquarium having an elaborate feeding scheme.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,072, issued Nov. 22, 1977 to Vassallo et al. discloses an aquarium lighting and feeding device a rotating timer vertically positioned, and a turntable that carries a plurality of food scoops, such that as the timer rotates a horizontally extended rod from the timer engages the turntable moving the one of the feeding scoops over a hole allowing the food to fall into the aquarium. The feeder of Vassallo et al. does not keep the fish food from environmental conditions or pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,764, issued Jun. 9, 1992 to Tum, discloses a combination fish feeder and water filtration system having a cantilever mechanism for counterbalancing a portion of the filtered water with a food dispensing chute.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.